Era of the Gods
by TwinGods
Summary: A battle long since done is now about to rise again as the god of war is reborn upon the earth. Only the rebirth of the four sacred gods have a chance to stop him. Chapter 1 rewritten slightly and Chapter 2 up.
1. Cries heard Around the World

Alia: Hello everyone! (looks at the hits they have gotten) 74 HITS! OO;;;

Kaleen: (sweatdrops) Thank you all who took the time to look at our first Naruto story. Also, we have rewritten this chapter slightly because of a review we have received. Also, I would like to take this chance to answer that review.

Mechman123: Thank you for taking the time to review this story. In answering your review, I do hope that I do not sound mean or rude to your kindness. As you will see in this chapter, we have translated the names of the villages as you had suggested. However, I believe that we are going to keep the jutsu untranslated and here is our reason. We are not going to translate the jutsu because of our characters. They have some jutsu that are not in the Naruto world and it would be difficult to translate them into such. I know that may sound us being lazy but please understand this. Between the two of us (Alia and myself) I have read only the first three manga and have only seen the anime up to when Sasuke and Lee fight before the chuunin exam. I believe my sister is going to be getting the manga soon as well since she does not have cable. We have, however, done research into the Naruto world and its characters as well as story line. We know about Itachi and Orochimaru and what they have done in the Naruto world (all of our research has been done at We are glad that you are interested in this story and hope that it will become less confusing as it progresses. Once again, I am sorry if any of this has insulted you in anyway.

Kaleen: Major Note: When the Actual story picks up (you will know it when it does) It would have been 15 years after the Naruto story has ended.

Alia: Hope you like the semi-written chapter 1 and we don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Cries heard Around the World**

_There they stood; on the cliff that over looked the soon to be made battlefield. The four stood in silence, none of them really wanting to break it. It had been a hard road for the four of them. They knew that it would be highly unlikely that the four of them weren't going to survive tomorrow, considering it was just the four of them going up against an ex-friend who had an army of demons and other such beasts. The clouds swirled around them as they stood, already accepting their fates. _

_Sighing, the youngest of the four spoke. "So this is it isn't it? Is it really going to end here?" He said, adjusting his sakkat that sat on top of his head. The being then turned his attention to a man in blue armor, his face covered by a blue veil as well as a head piece with two dragon fins on the side and a sword at his side. _

"_That is right, my friend." Taking a breath, the man spoke again. "As you know, we have had a long and hard road to come to this point. We have faced many obstacles together and…….have discovered many things." With this he took a glace at a red headed woman that stood next to him, "But in the end, we are still facing an old friend. Do not think of this as we battle tomorrow but think of what would happen if we fail to remove him from heaven." The other three nodded in this. _

"_My friends, I am grateful that I have met you here in heaven and I wish that it had never come to this." The blue armored man said, looking at the other three. "But regardless, we will wield weapons tomorrow; we will shatter bone and kill many beings. If we do not do this, the heavens will fall and many mortals will be in pain. I am willing to accept this and bloody my hands for this cause." The blue armored man then took out his sword, his blade gleaming like crystal in the sunlight. _

_Raising his sword above his head, he spoke, "My friends, will you fight with me?" None of them hesitated as they too raised their weapons above their heads, signaling to all around of their unity. Smiling, he sheathed his sword as he stared at his friends. When his glaze came on the fourth member of their group, his once smiling face became a sadden frown. _

"_Something wrong Baihu?" He said as he looked at the second youngest member. She looked up for a moment about to say something but then looked back down. _

_Taking a breath, she spoke, "Ryuujin, I am afraid of what will happen tomorrow." _

"_You know that will have to fight tomorrow Baihu. It is unavoidable." The other male of the group said. _

"_I know that Kame," She said, returning her glaze back to the earthen ground before looking back up Ryuujin, her eyes full of tears. "But, but, but." That was all she could say before tackling Ryuujin in a hug, crying her eyes out. Ryuujin smiled down at the young woman who had become like a sister to him, rubbing her back for comfort. _

_Smiling sadly, the other woman of the two kneeled down in front of the other girl. "What's wrong Baihu? It is not like you to act scared before a battle." She said, teasing the girl a little. _

_With a few sniffles, the young girl said, "I know that Suzaku," The girl sniffed again, "I just don't want to lose all of you. You are probably the only family that I have had here. What will happen if we all die tomorrow? We will get reborn but we won't remember who we are." She then looked up to the man named Ryuujin. "How will we be reunited again?"_

_A moment of silence pasted, the ones named Kame and Suzaku looking down at the ground. That was a good question. How would they reunite again after this? They knew what they were doing and what they had to do but how would any of this matter if they weren't together after words. _

_Taking a breath, Ryuujin let go of the small girl and took out his sword. Raising the sword above his head, a beam of light shot from the sword and hit him and his friends on their heads, leaving a yin-yang symbol. _

_Sheathing his sword once more, he spoke, "No matter what happens, let these marks guide us to one another in this life and in the next for we are now connected as one!" _

"_As one!" The three repeated. _

_With a wave of his hand, he yelled, "Prepare for battle!" _

_Ryuujin grunted in pain as he kneeling by his sword, his arm supporting a deep slash wound across his stomach. All around him, the bodies of the demons laid dead, defeated by either he or his comrades. Smirked at the site of his friends battles but he knew that he was the last one now. What was even worse was that their so called friend was stand before him, equally wounded and equally tired. Taking a breath, he stood up straight as he glared at his enemy. _

"_You know what you are doing is wrong Ryuujin but I will forgive you if you just join my side. We could rule all three worlds together. Just the two of us. We could be old friends again, just like in the old days." The being before him spoke. Ryuujin could only let out a weak laugh. _

"_You are pathetic you know that? Asking me to give up everything I had done just so you can live a few seconds longer." _

"_Don't be a fool, Ryuujin! Think about it! Don't be become an idiot and die like your friends have!" What the being said caused a fire to ignite in Ryuujin's eyes. _

"_Bastard! I will make you pay for dishonoring my friends." With that, Ryuujin charged………..

* * *

_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled, shooting up straight from his bed, cold sweat covering his body, his left arm burning in pain. Taking a moment to steady himself, he brushed a hand through his already messy dark blue hair. Looking up through the window in his room, he saw that it was late into the night. It was the sixth week in a row for these dreams. Sighing, he slipped on his shoes and decided to take a stroll through the village, hoping that would clear his mind.

Taking a step out of his room, he started into the village. A heavy mist covered the almost sleepy town which was not too common for this village in particular was special. This village was known as the village hidden in the mist, or also known as Kiri, a special village known to have trained some great shinobi. The young boy smiled as he walked through the huge town, many street lamps lit. The boy liked this village very much. It was near the ocean, which he loved so much, and it always had many different people coming in and out. Heading down the street, he started his search of the town. To his great surprise no one was awake but as he walked around the sleepy town, he started to get a bad feeling. He felt something wasn't right. Turning left and right, he saw no one was watching him. Considering that he lived in Kiri, he could easily see through it but even the sight of nothing didn't comfort him. Quickening his pace, he went to the one place where he thought was safe.

Approaching his destination, the young boy took a breath as he knocked on a giant door that had the kanji of water on it. It wasn't before long that he heard of someone saying something along the lines of "Come in."

Hearing this, the young boy stepped inside to see a woman sitting at a desk with many papers on it. Upon further inspection, it appeared that the woman was in her early 30s years and wore a blue sakkat with the kanji of water in blue on the front which covered her long black hair. She also wore a white long sleeved vest with a blue shirt underneath that and a white skirt. Looking around the room some more, he noticed a window on the right side of the room and a small dresser on the left.

"Hello?" The young boy said weakly. He knew she was busy and didn't want to disturb her but he still had this bad feeling creeping in the back of his mind.

"What is it? I am a little busy here." The woman asked a little harshly, signing papers left and right, once and a while throwing one or two away. This caused the young boy to jump back behind one of the giant doors.

When she didn't receive an answer, she started to speak with a little more anger in her voice. "I said–"but the moment she looked up from her work, she immediately stopped when her glaze came upon the small boy standing behind the large wooden doors. Stepping up from behind the desk, she quickly walked over to the boy and scooped him up in her arms.

"Areku," She said soothingly. "Why are you awake at this hour? You should be asleep like all the other young ninja and kunoichi."

The young boy opened his mouth, ready to speak but then decided not and turned his head away. The woman frowned, taking her seat once again at her desk.

Rocking him soothingly, she said, "What's wrong Areku? You are usually so happy and full of energy when you see me." But the small boy still did not answer. It was after a few moments of silence that the small boy decided to speak.

"I had a bad dream." He finally said. The woman sighed in relief. She was glad that it was nothing serious. She had really grown fond of the boy that was now sitting in her arms. She could remember like it was yesterday. He was just a small baby in a basket, crying in the misty forest on the outside of the village. Seeming to have been abandoned, she had decided to raise him as her own. She still couldn't believe that was only four years ago.

Taking herself out of her day dream, she returned her attention to the young one. "Well what happened in this dream?" She asked. That was when Areku went into seeing these four beings looking over a cliff to when the man known as Ryuujin started to battle with the unknown being. To say the least, the woman was a little shocked at the young boy's dreams, which is saying something considering what she has seen in her life time.

"…………….and that was the end of it." Areku finished. He looked up into the woman's eyes, seeing the shock in them.

After a few moments, the woman spoke. "Areku,"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard a story called The Five Great Gods?" She asked. Areku shook his head no. Getting up, she placed the small boy on her seat and went to the dresser and opened up a small compartment that Areku had seen before. For a few moments, she moved some items around in the draw before coming back over to Areku, a blue book under one arm and bundle under her other arm. Areku couldn't tell what it was considering the bundle was covered in a brown blanket. Placing the bundle down on the desk, she took Areku in her lap and opened up the book in front of him.

"Well, the story goes like this. There were once five gods ruling in heaven, each living in their own peaceful realms." She then turned the page.

"Out of the five of them, Ryuujin, the dragon god and Taishakuten, the god of war, were the strongest. It was even rumored that they could kill 1000 demons with just one slash of their weapons." Areku's eyes went wide when he saw the picture on the left page. There, in all its glory, was the blue armored man from his dream. The woman saw this and continued with the story.

"For a time, the five of them lived in harmony with each other. That was until Taishakuten didn't see the point of being a god if you can't really be a god. He wanted to rule over everything." She turned the page again.

"Soon, he slowly started to take over the territory of Kame, the turtle god, Baihu, the tiger god and Suzaku, the phoenix god. He took his time when he was taking over Ryuujin's area though."

"Why is that?" Areku asked with his eyes full of curiosity. This caused the woman to smile, glad to see the boy back to his normal self.

"Well this was because that Ryuujin was strong and had much territory under his rule." She said. Areku nodded and waited for her to continue the story.

"After the other three territories were taken over, the other three gods joined Ryuujin in his terrain. That was where they made their last stand." Areku's eyes widen when she said that. He turned his head so he faced the woman eye to eye.

"What happened to them?" Areku asked, a little bit of panic and fear in his voice. This caused the woman to raise an eyebrow but chuckled none the less.

"Well, Taishakuten had brought many demons to Ryuujin's realm. Though it seemed impossible to win, they knew they had to fight. If they didn't fight, Taishakuten would have taken over all of heaven. After that, he would have taken over all of hell and eventually our world as well." She could feel the young boy shivering in her arms at the mere thought of that.

"It was a fierce battle. The four took out many demons but soon the numbers overwhelmed them. In end, Ryuujin and Taishakuten dueled off." Before she could continue, a fierce knock came from the door. Raising an eyebrow, the woman put the book down as she got up and headed towards the door. To her surprise, a jounin came stumbling, many cuts over his body as well as blood staining his ninja gear.

"Mistress Mizukage………" He said weakly. She quickly helped him up against the wall.

"Be quiet you foul or you are going to die quicker." She said.

"They came……….out of……no where………Hundreds of them………Please run……." That was the last thing the Jounin said before the eternal sleep took him. Cursing under her breath, she quickly locked the giant door to the room.

"What's going on?" Areku asked, a feeling of uneasiness coming over him. In a flash, the Mizukage had Areku and the wrapped up bundle in her arms. She then went over to the dresser and hit a side panel. This caused the dresser to move to the side, leading to a hidden staircase. Walking quickly down the stairs, she turned around for a moment and destroyed the entrance with some explosive tag attached kunai. With that, she started to quickly run down the secret passage.

Everything was happening a little too quickly for the young ninja in the Mizukage's arms. One minute, he was sitting down in the Mizukage's chair, looking at her book. The next minute, they were running down this creepy tunnel that looked like it hasn't been used in ages. Though he did not see the young jounin that died, he could feel the sense of danger radiating from the woman that was carrying him.

Then it hit him. That overwhelming feeling of dread started to creep up his spine. The feeling of dread that you knew you were lost and were scared that you could never find you nice warm home. The kind of feeling you get when you know something bad was going to happen but you just don't know what it is. The kind of dread you feel when you know you are just merely moments away from death but you just don't know how or when will happen. That was the feeling that Areku was getting when they were traveling down the long hallway.

Feeling the same sense of danger going on, the Mizukage slowly put the young shinobi down and handed him the bundle that she carried under her arm.

"Areku," She said calmly.

"Yes?" He answered back, his voice shaking a little.

"I want you to take that bundle and run to the exit at the end. Once you are done that, head to the port town on the outskirts of the country ok?" She said, standing ready at the threat.

"B-b-b-but why? What is going on?" Areku asked, tears starting to form on his storm gray eyes.

Kneeling down to his level, the young Kage embraced the boy in a soft hug. After a moment, she released him and wiped away the tears on his eyes.

Smiling softly, she said, "You have to do this for me ok? Our village depends on the bundle you carry but more importantly," She then kissed him lightly on the forehead, "It depends on you making out of here alive." She then turned him around and pushed him forward. "Now go."

Nodding slightly, the young boy started to run towards the exit at the end. While he was running, he heard sounds of the Mizukage shouting her jutsu as the battle went on. The clanging of metal weapons echoed down the narrow hallway. Smoke started to nip at his feet from the destruction that the battle was causing. Daring not the look back, Areku still continued until he reached his destination.

'I have to make it,' Areku thought, 'I have to make it.' A few moments later, he heard an earth splitting scream that made his blood run cold and stopped him dead in his tracks. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to run back. He wanted to go and fight but he knew though. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against what ever Mizukage was fighting. He would just be in the way. He barely knew any jutsu beyond the basics. Taking a moment to steady himself, he headed for the exit once more. It wasn't long before he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

'Just a few more steps,' He thought. 'Just a few more.' As he was about to continue his trek to the outside, he felt a cool blade right next to his neck.

"Now where are you going little boy?" Not daring to look around, he kept silent as he felt blade press harder against his neck. By the feel of it, Areku could tell that it was a kunai knife.

"So here you are at last." The being behind Areku said. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." The being then turned Areku around, his kunai knife still at the boy's throat. The being appeared to be a man with golden eyes as well has golden blonde hair that was covered by a dark colored bandana. He wore a long pale yellow trench coat with long white pants and a black scarf hung around his neck. Looking towards his back, Areku could see a weapon of some sort in its scabbard. Some type of sword Areku believed. The man almost grinned evilly as he held Areku prisoner.

"It has been a long time ya know?" The man started. "Almost a millennium hasn't it?"

Areku was confused. Who was this man? He has never seen him in his life. More importantly though, was the fact that he knew Areku. Areku was known around town as the Mizukage's son and apprentice but he has never seen this man before. On top of which, Areku has never been outside of town except when they found him. The Mizukage didn't want him out of the town's border for fear of his safety, which Areku perfectly understood. So, just how in the world did this man new him?

Seeing the confused look on the young boy's face, the man before Areku could only laugh. "So you don't recognize me? What a shame." The man then pressed his kunai knife closer to Areku's throat. "Thought this would be a bitter sweet reunion. Oh well, time for you to die!"

"Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" As quick as a flash, a stream of water shot out of the darkness. The stream slapped the man's kunai holding hand away and then slapped him to the side of the wall.

See the water return to the darkness, Areku turned his attention to a gruesome sight. Before him, his beloved Mizukage leaning against the wall, her once white robes are now red with blood. It appeared she had many slash marks on her body as it appeared that one of her legs were broken. Splats of blood were smeared across her skin as her once silk black hair was now sticky with blood and sweat.

"Keep your filthy hands off him." She said, her voice weak from the battle she had just endured but still held a threatening tone. The moment she said that, she slumped to the floor, tired from all the chakra she had used.

Immediately, Areku was by her side. Propping her up, he slowly tried to pull her to the entrance.

"What are you doing? Leave me." She said weakly. Areku merely shook his head no as he continued to pull her.

"Are you crazy? If you don't, you will die." She said, hearing sounds that the man from before was not slowly regaining conciseness. Areku once again merely shook his head.

"I am not leaving you behind." He stated, continuing their walk to the exit. Sighing to herself, she tried to help him as best she could.

"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice from above said. With out a moment's notice, Areku pushed the Mizukage out of the way as the man came down with his sword. With a cry of anguish, Areku clutched his left eye in pain as he squirmed on the ground. Having moved slightly to the right to get out of the way of the slash, Areku couldn't get out of the way completely of the attack.

"Areku!" The Mizukage yelled, crawling her way across the floor to him. Having reached him, she held him in a tight embrace, turning her head in rage at the man who has done this to her son. Taking a kunai, she threw it at him, hoping to catch him off guard. Her prays were answered as the kunai hit him directly in his right eye.

"Damn you!" He yelled, removing the kunai from his eye, placing his right hand over it to stop the bleeding. Holding his blade above his head, he said, "I hope you two like hell because that is where you are going!"

Seeing this, the Mizukage rolled out of the way, Areku and his bundle still in her embrace. Looking down then looking behind her she knew what she had to do.

"Go Areku! Run!" She yelled, tossing him and the bundle out of the exit. Quickly performing some hand seals, she yelled, "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" Before Areku's eyes, a giant gray stone wall came between him and the Mizukage, blocking all sight from the inside.

Running up to it, he quickly started to smack the wall lightly with his fists.

'Why?' He thought, his fists still slamming against the stone wall. 'Why is she doing this? Doesn't she know she is going to die!' His fists continued, the slams getting weaker and weak with each hit. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He knew it was the end. He knew she was going to die. To top it all off, he knew he was too weak to help her.

"Areku….." His ears perked up. Was that her voice? He quickly pressed his ear to the wall.

"Yes Mizukage? I am here." He replied, his voice full of fear.

"Areku……I am sorry…….I couldn't…..see you grow up……to be a great…..ninja." The Mizukage whizzed.

"What do you mean? Of course you will." Tears started to fall down Areku's face. "You will live through this. I just know you will." He could hear the Mizukage chuckling on the other side to the wall. He could not help but chuckle himself. Even to them his words sound hollow.

"Grow strong……….Areku……become…….a great ninja……Make me proud……my son." It was then that Areku heard a blood curly scream once more. He heard the metal cutting into the Mizukage's body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

What happened in Kiri caused the ninja world to be caught up in a wide spread panic. The destruction of the village was rumored to be some how caused by a band of ninja seeming to have been after something. When the Mizukage did not give to them what they were searching for, they decided to kill her and the rest of the village. It was then, for reasons unknown to anyone, that a giant tsunami seemed to rise up from the water, crashing over the village, submerging it and half of the country of water a good 30ft below sea level. Eye witnesses claim to have seen a pillar of light shot out from the village were a crystal blue transparent dragon appeared and started to circle around Kiri before jumping into the sea before the tsunami slammed into the village. 

With the destruction of Kiri, many of the other villages were accusing each other that they were the ones that did it. This caused high tensions between the remaining four major ninja villages. Konoha believes they should look for this thing that the band of ninja was looking for and the person who made that dragon being. They thought that perhaps this item (and that person) could hold some dangerous power and that they should protect it. Iwa, however, believes that Konoha was trying to have a treaty with them so they would have another ally on their side in case another war broke out. When they didn't agree to it (it was known that Kiri was neutral ground in case a ninja war broke out. Though, killers in their own right, they believe that they should not spill blood over a stupid war) Konoha decide that if they were not their ally, they were their enemy and decided to take them out of the picture. Konoha as well Suna did not take too kindly to this and after much arguing, they decided to do their own thing. Konoha and Suna decided to spend their time trying to find what the band of ninja were looking for while Iwa and Kumo just sat back and watched. They wanted to be ready incase Leaves and Sand decided to launch an attack.

Four years passed since the Kiri accident. Neither Konoha nor Suna found anything, which was both good and bad, one supposes. It was then that a village of retired ninjas outside Suna was attacked. The attack was fast and caught all the retired ninja off guard. The attack was then stopped when a massive sand tornado engulfed the small village, destroying everything and everyone within a ten mile radius. When jounin ninja from sand came, they found the small village buried beneath mounts of sand. From the looks of the destruction, it appeared no one survived. Eye witnesses report that, once again, a giant pillar of light shot out of the village before the sand storm occurred. This time, however, a giant cloud silver transparent tiger appeared instead of a dragon. They said it let out a tremendous roar before disappearing, which was when the sand storm occurred.

With this accident, Konoha decided to take action. They accused the Iwa that they were the ones to do this to weaken their ally and accused them of the same actions that Konoha was accused for with Kiri. Iwa, however, claimed that they didn't do anything in the sort. This, and many arguments there after, quickly led to what would be known as the second Leave-Stone war……………

* * *

_Six Years after the sand incident………_

The bright sun shined down over a small village that lived on the outer borders of the land of fire. The village had a large market place as well as a large marble fountain in the middle of the town square. Many farms were placed outside the village. It was a good spot for trade considering that it was placed at the border of three countries. What was once an active village was now scarcest all current residents. All the doors and windows were locked up, ready for the invasion.

When the Rock Ninja did arrive, they noticed two people sitting on the fountain in the middle of the village. One was a girl with sand yellow eyes and silver hair that was short in the back but was long in the front, her right eye being covered by one long bang as her hair was covered in a blue bandana with the sand ninja sign on it. She wore a sleeveless yellow hooded shirt over a white t-shirt and black shorts. Around her neck was a gold necklace that had a heart shaped locket. What was odd about this girl was that her right shoulder, bicep and forearm were covered in metal as she wore a pair of knuckle gloves that had a metal plate on them. At her back was a sliver looking spear. Judging by the length, the spear had to be about six feet in length.

Sitting next to her was a boy that wore dark blue shirt with no right sleeve and white shorts and a brown patched up cloak over that. His left arm was exactly like the girl's right arm, all covered up in armor. He wore gloves just like the girl and had a large gourd at his belt. On his back sat what appears to be a sword but what type the rock ninja couldn't determine. They were almost shocked when they looked at the boy's face which was partly covered by black ninja mask connected to a black sleeveless undershirt. He had midnight blue hair with storm gray eyes, his left eye having a scar over it. What was more shocking was the dark blue headband that sat on his forehead. There, in all its glory, was the symbol of the village hidden in the mist.

"Seems we have visitors sister." The boy said. "They appear to be from Iwa."

"What do you think we should do brother?" She asked. "It doesn't seem like they are here for tea and cookies."

Hearing them talk about them like they weren't there, a jounin stepped forward. "Who do you little punks think you are? Are you some ninja asked to protect this village or something?" Taking a few steps toward the pair, he spoke some more, "This here village is now under the control the village hidden in the stones. All people here are now citizens of the village and must now give supplies to the head village." He spoke firmly. This caused the gray eye boy to laugh.

"Do you really think it is that easy to take over this village?" The boy then stood up and dusted himself off, making him appear to be at least five foot six. "These people here have treated us very nicely. I don't think we will allow you to take it over so easily." With that, he did some quick hand seals. The girl next to him smiled as she stood up, appearing to be an even five foot.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The boy said. Suddenly, a very thick white mist started to cover the town.

The girl waited till the mist rolled in and used her keen eye sight to find a target.

With one clearly visible to her, she crept up behind him and brought her steel covered fist down on the base of his neck dropping him. One of the others heard him drop and rushed in looking for the girl, she smirked as she appeared behind him, "You really should of listened to my brother. You would have been better off." She said as she swiped at the man with her gloved hand hitting pressure points and dropping him harmlessly to the ground. She spent the rest of the battle keeping all others from her brother, all the while being as quite as a cat hunting its prey.

Seeing what was happening, the Jounin quickly took a kunai out and threw it in the direction where the two were just standing. Hearing a clang sound, he quickly drew two more kunai knives, ready to battle in this mist.

"I will ask you once," The boy said, appearing behind the Jounin. Jumping back slightly, the Rock Ninja stood ready. "Leave this village. We will not let you take over this peaceful place with your bloody war. I particularly don't want to soil the ground with blood."

"I don't give a damn what you will or will not let us do." The Rock Ninja said angrily. Just who the hell does this guy think he is? The Jounin ninja will admit that this guy is good. He did sneak up on him without him noticing but he can't be that good could he? Flipping one of the kunai in his hand, he then threw it directly at the kid. To his surprise, it went right through him, dispersing the image into thin air.

"You know," The Rock Jounin jumped as the boy appeared behind him. "You rock ninja are so thickheaded. You don't even realize when you are over powered." The Rock Ninja started to shake with anger. How dare this punk call the great Rock ninja of the village hidden in the stone thickheaded and stupid? Putting away his kunai, the Jounin stood ready with his fists.

"You think you are some hot shit punk? See how well you do against the great taijutsu of the village hidden in the stone!" The Jounin, filled with rage, charged the gray eyed boy.

Sighing, the boy said, "If that is what you wish." The boy then took his gourd off his belt and took off the cap. He then started to spill water all over the foggy battle field.

Not realizing what he is doing, the Rock Jounin continued to do punch after punch, kick after kick at the brat before him. He was too far in his rage to care. All he knew was that he wanted to rip this brat limp from limp. The man gritted his teeth as he saw that the entire time he was throwing blows, the boy was dodging them. He smirked as he saw an opening. He kicked the boy in the ribs, knocking him into the fountain.

The Rock Jounin smirked in his triumph over the brat. True, it wasn't much of a victory but he loved to defeat all those hot headed ninja that think they are all powerful but aren't. "Not so tough now are ya?" He smirked.

The boy could only laugh at the Rock Jounin before him. This caused the Rock ninja to shake with anger as he saw the boy laugh more as he got up.

"I believe that you are not so tough anymore." Making some quick hand seals, he said, "Water Style: Grand Waterfall Jutsu!" The water that the boy poured on the ground started to form a circle around the boy. The water then converged and shot forward in a powerful stream.

'Just who is this kid?' The Rock Ninja thought as he was swept away by the water. 'No kid his age should be able to do that jutsu much less have enough chakra for it!'

When the surge did stop, he saw him and his chuunin troops lying in the grass on the outskirts of the town. Looking up, he saw that the two were looming over them, the girl having her spear at the man's throat.

"Listen up and listen good. We are not part of the village hidden in the leaves or part of the village hidden in the sand. We are ninja merely passing through." It was then that the girl picked the man up with her right arm, "Tell this to your Tsuchikage. Tell them that if they ever come back to this village, we won't be as merciful as we were today. Got that?" The Rock Jounin nodded quickly. Throwing him to the ground, the two started to head back to the village.

Rubbing his neck, sub-consistently, he asked, "And just who are you two?"

The two turned around, looking back at the Rock Jounin.

"Ayami Kazichi." The girl said.

"Areku Mizudo." The boy said. With that the two returned back to the village, only to find a very interesting surprised upon their return………

* * *

Kaleen: I hope this chapter makes better sense then the first version. 

Alia: I am sure it will.

Kaleen: Please send us reviews.


	2. Ninja of Flame

Alia: Here is our chapter 2!

Kaleen: ZzZzZzZ…….

Alia: Kaleen! Wake up! (whacks him with a paperfan)

Kaleen: Gah! (falls out of chair) What was that for? (rubs lump on head)

Alia: That was for not doing the disclaimer!

Kaleen: (grumbles) We do not owe anything from Naruto and we only own our four ninjas, two of which are Areku and Ayami and a third you will meet in this chapter.

Alia: Anything else?

Kaleen: (nods) Also, there will be some characters from the Naruto world appearing in this chapter. We are sorry if they are OOC (out of character) in anyway. Please bare in mind that we are not use to using……..premade characters (can't think of a better word for them)

Alia: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ninja of Flame**

A smile graced across Ayami's lips as she and Areku walked back into town.

"Those Rock Ninja were pathetic weren't they Areku." She stated. Areku merely nodded, his glaze lowered to the ground in deep thought.

"I bet Rock will think twice before trying to invade this town again right bro?" Ayami said, looking up towards him. Areku didn't say anything as they continued back to the water fountain where they had left their stuff.

"I see you are in one of your moods again," Ayami sighed. She then turned and walked in front of her brother. "What's up? Didn't we do a good thing by stopping those Rock Ninja from taking over?" It was with this question that Areku finally looked at Ayami.

"We could have or we could have made things worse." Areku stated. Ayami just frowned as he continued back to the fountain. Upon reaching their destination, Areku stopped in his tracks, causing Ayami to walk into him.

"Hey!" She yelled, "What was that-"She immediately stopped her question as she noticed two male ninja and one female ninja standing in front of their bags, all appearing to be in their late 20s. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to get a better look at them.

The one she noticed first was one of the male ninja. He had two red lines on his cheek and dark brown hair as he wore a black jacket and pants. She then looked over at the other male ninja. He wore a black jacket as well but had a high collar that covered his face as well as black pants. He wore a hooded shirt over that, the hood covering his head as well as a pair of black sunglasses. Lastly, she took a look at the female ninja. The female ninja had black hair with weird white eyes and wore a long sleeved black jacket with white sleeves and black pants. The most important thing she did noticed, however, was that all three of them were wearing headbands of Konoha. She was about to move forward when Areku blocked her with his arm. Looking up, she saw him shaking his head. (Alia: Does anyone know who these three are? Kaleen: (raises his hand) Alia: (doesn't notice his hand) Anyone? (shrugs) guess not. On with the story!)

Sighing, the man with the red marks on his cheek continued to look around the small town when the man with the black glasses tapped him on the shoulder and pointed over to the pair. Nodding, the red marked man started to walk over to them.

"Ayami," Areku whispered.

"Yes Areku?" She whispered back. It was then that she noticed that he took a very large scroll off his back and handed it to her. Her eyes widen. The scroll that he was about to give her was his personal scroll. He never let anyone touch it, not even her. Seeing this, she could tell the gravity of the situation.

"When I give the word, I want you to take this scroll and run." Areku whispered, watching the man approach closer and closer.

"But-"

"No butts this time. These people are Konoha Ninja. We have no reason to fight them but if they decide to fight us, I don't know if we can take them. I want you to take this scroll and make sure no one gets it. Understand?" Areku said. Sighing, she nodded as she quickly took the scroll and placed it on her back.

The man with the red marks raised an eyebrow as he saw the young man give the small girl a very large scroll. He almost wanted to laugh. The scroll was almost as big at the girl herself. Shaking his head, a grin on his face, he approached the pair.

"Yo." He greeted with a smile. Areku only manage a nod as Ayami held the scroll tighter to her body. His smile instantly turned to a frown.

'What is up with these two?' He thought and then said, "We saw how you took care of those Rock Ninja. Well, I didn't see it but our teammate did." He was pointing to the female member of the team. Sensing that she was being watched, the female ninja turned her head in the direction of the pair and waved a hello. "She said that you two are very impressive in battle."

Looking over from the man to the woman, Areku asked, "Thank you for the compliment but if I may ask, what are you doing here? If it is because of the Rock Nins then there is nothing left here for you to do. As you saw, or your teammate saw as the case maybe, we have taken care of them."

Frowning some more, the man said, "Well yes and we are very grateful for that but I was just wondering if………." He was about to continue when he saw the headband wrapped around Areku's head and his eyes widen.

"Is something the problem?" Areku asked, still standing protectively in front of Ayami as she held the giant scroll even tighter.

"Well yeah. I was just wondering how you got that headband of yours." It was then the man started to reach forward to touch it when Areku slapped his hand away and hit the man with a summersault kick. This knocked the man back a few feet.

"Run now!" Areku yelled, getting ready for an attack.

Nodding, Ayami made a hand seal and yelled, "Cloud Rider Jutsu!" Suddenly, some mist started to slowly form under the girl into a small cloud like shape. The cloud then slowly lifted higher and higher into the air and then zoomed off.

Sighing at this, Areku smiled but not before being knocked out from behind………..

* * *

"Uggh." Areku said as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, everything seeming dark and a mesh of color. Taking a moment to adjust his sight, the first thing that he noticed that he wasn't in the village anymore but instead a very dense forest. Looking upward, he saw that it was nighttime so he must have been knocked out a few hours. Looking around some more, he saw the three ninja from before. The one with the glasses and the woman were sitting near the fire with something cooking over it as the man with the red marks (and now, Areku saw, a bandage nose,) grumbling as he tried to remove Areku's sword from its sheath with no luck what so ever. Areku almost chuckled at the sight before giving away to anger. How dare this man try and take something personal of his! That is low even in the ninja world. Trying to get up to retrieve his sword, he noticed that he was under some paralysis jutsu. Sighing, he just watched in anger as the man continued to play with **_his_** sword.

Looking up from the fire, the woman noticed that Areku was awake. Seeing this, she decided to get up and started to walk over towards him.

'Why is she coming over here?' Areku thought. 'Is she going to interrogate me for information?' These thoughts went through his mind, as well as many others as the woman came closer and closer to him.

Stopping in front of him, she kneeled down, her lavender eyes meeting his storm gray. "Hello there." She said in a soft voice. He didn't respond, thinking that she was trying to get him to talk by being friendly. This caused her to frown.

"I am sorry about my teammate Kiba. He didn't mean any hostility towards you." She responded. He nodded, keeping that little bit of info away for later. So the man with the red stripes is Kiba eh………….

"Shino knocked you out and then I put you under a paralysis jutsu. It should wear off by the time we get back." She said, trying to smile a little. Seeing that Areku still wasn't talking, she took something from behind her back and held it in front of him. To his surprise, it was a white bowl with some brown looking water and some bits of meat and vegetable.

"Are you hungry?" He merely shook his head no. Unfortunately, his body betrayed him as his stomach let out a low rumble and causing him to blush slightly. Giggling, the woman before him took a spoonful of what appeared to be stew. She removed his ninja mask slowly before having him open his mouth slightly to feed him the watery food. She almost blushed when she saw his full face. He was really handsome. His face was fierce yet had certain…………innocence? Was that the word Hinata was looking for? Innocence?

"So what were you and your friend doing in that town?" She asked, but then lightly bonked herself on the head, sticking out her tongue a little. "How could I be so stupid? Forgetting my manners. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. What is yours?"

Gulping down his food, Areku responded, "I am Areku Mizudo. As for what we were doing in that town, we were merely passing through."

Hinata nodded, "I see." She then noticed the headband on his head and her eyes widen a little. Turning to look him in the eye, Hinata asked, "How did you get that headband?"

Areku merely sighed. He hated answering this question. It seemed everywhere he and his sister went, ninja from other countries become more and more interested in it.

"Areku?" Hinata asked.

"This headband is mine." He responded. He didn't want to give away to much information.

Nodding, she put her finger to her lips in a thinking pose. After a moment, she said, "But that can't be true. Kiri was wiped out by a giant tsunami ten years ago. I heard there were no survivors."

"She is right." The man named Shino said from behind them.

"If that is the case," Kiba said, keeping Areku's sword in his hand as he walked over. Hinata quickly pulled Areku's mask back up as Kiba came closer. "Then this boy must be a thief." Kiba added.

Areku glared at Kiba. "How dare you accuse me of being a thief when you have my weapon in your hands?" He swore if he could move at the moment he would have punched the red marked man in the face.

Kiba just glared back. "How else could you have that? Only a ninja of Kiri could have that headband. Since the village was wiped out by a tsunami ten years ago, like Hinata said, the only obvious thing would be that you stole if off a ninja corpse."

"But that doesn't explain how he knew those jutsu." Hinata said.

"He could have used the headband to gain some sympathy to have other ninja train him." Kiba said, still glaring at Areku.

Hearing what Kiba said, Areku glared back and now tried to struggle against the paralysis over his body. "Damn you! I would never sink so low. I trained for years trying to learn those jutsu!" Areku really wanted to tear into Kiba. "Maybe a stupid moron like you would but I would have killed myself before the thought even entered my brain!"

Kiba started to growl at the boy. "What was that you punk? You think you can take me on?" Kiba was going to say more when Shino put a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head, Kiba asked, "What's up Shino?" Shino didn't say anything as he looked back to Areku.

"What did you say your last name was?" He asked.

Areku merely sighed. "I said my name is Areku Mizudo." If people could see behind Shino's glasses, they would have saw his eyes widen slightly. Nodding to this information, Shino walked up and kneeled in front of him.

"Give me a moment to remove this jutsu." This caused a gasp from Kiba as Hinata's eyes widen more.

"What are you doing Shino? You shouldn't be helping him. Hell, we should kill him so we don't have more people like him trying to become would be ninja." Kiba growled. Shino merely ignored him as he removed the jutsu.

Having the jutsu removed, Areku tried to stand up before quickly falling forward into Shino's arms. "Be careful my lord. You haven't moved in some time so your body is a little stiff."

This merely confused Kiba even more. "Why are you calling him Lord Shino? He is just some snot noise punk."

"Stop it Kiba." Hinata said as she helped Areku over to the fire. "Do you realize who this is?" Kiba shook his head no causing both Shino and Hinata to sigh.

"His last name is Mizudo." Hinata said.

Kiba merely shrugged. "So? My last name is Inuzuka but I don't see you two making a big deal out of it." This caused both Shino and Hinata to face palm themselves.

Taking a breath, Hinata tried to explain. "He has a hidden mist headband, correct?" This caused Kiba to nod. "And his last name is Mizudo correct?"

"That is what he says anyway." Kiba said, earning a glare from Areku.

"If I remember correctly, the last Mizukage before the village was destroyed was a woman by the name Azumi Mizudo and she had adopted a small boy that she found in the forest around the village." Hinata then looked back at Areku. "They say he had hair as blue as the midnight sky and eyes as gray as the thickest fog." Kiba's eyes widen at hearing this.

"You mean to tell me that this punk is…….." both Shino and Hinata both nodded.

"I am the former Mizukage's son." Areku sighed. He really wanted to avoid this. He didn't like being pampered because of his name. He just didn't feel right if things were just given to him. He felt that he had to earn everything. He was happy when he learned to do those jutsu he performed a few hours ago because he earned it through hard work and determination. It wasn't like some ninja came up to him and said "Hey there. You are the Mizukage's son right? If that is the case, then I am going to teach you these amazing jutsu and then you could put in a good word for me when your village is remade." If Areku knew anything, it was that he couldn't be strong by taking the easy road in life. Especially after………….

Kiba merely shrugged. "Who cares if you are? The last time I checked, there isn't a Mizukage anymore. She died during the giant tsunami that destroyed the town."

"That's a lie!" Areku screamed, extremely pissed at the man before him. "She didn't die in the tsunami! She died trying to-"but he immediately stopped what he was saying. He mentally punished himself. He realized that they didn't know the truth behind the tsunami or what really happened that night. This caused the three older ninjas to look at him.

"She died trying to what? Run away from everything like a coward?" Kiba laughed. This caused Areku to snap as he jumped onto Kiba and tackled him to the ground, his hands around his throat.

"Damn you bastard! You weren't there! You didn't see any of it! She died as a hero not a coward! What gives you the right to call her as such!" Areku yelled at the man before him, his fist raise above Kiba's face as his eyes almost appeared to be glowing………

"Stop it please!" Hinata cried. It was then that Areku blinked the glowing in his eyes gone as he appeared back to normal. Getting off of Kiba, he retook his sword and sat farthest away from the fire.

Kiba glared at he boy and was about to say something if it weren't from the glares that he got from his two teammates. Deciding that he was sleepy, Kiba quickly went off to bed.

Sighing, Shino said, "Well this is turning out to be an interesting trip back home." He then took his on watch as Hinata looked over to Areku with sad eyes before going off to bed as well…..

* * *

The sun brightly shined in the eyes of two of the four travelers as they slowly started to wake. The embers of last nights fire slowly started to fade as the two ninjas started to pack their stuff.

It was then that Hinata looked over to the boy they have captured yesterday. The real reason that they knocked him out was really so they wouldn't harm them. I mean, if he could perform a grand waterfall jutsu, what else could he do? On top of that, they didn't know if he was friend or enemy and that hidden mist headband……

"Hinata." Hinata heard Kiba said, losing her train of thought. "Hinata!"

"Yes Kiba?" She blinked.

"I am going to go head back a little bit to make sure we aren't being followed. Make sure to pack up the rest of the camp." She heard Kiba said and she nodded. With a puff of smoke, he was gone. Nodding to this, she figured that she better clean their supplies. Turning to the pots and pans, ready to face any grease stain that stood in her way of her goal, she let out a small gasp of surprise. Already, it seemed that the pots and pans they used were cleaned and they almost sparkled in the sunlight. Looking around, she wondered who did it. It couldn't of been Shino, seeing as he left earlier to scout ahead and it couldn't of been Kiba seeing as he just left and he would never do such a thing.

'That must mean…….' She looked behind her to see that Areku sitting on a tree branch.

Areku sat on the branch deep in thought. What should he do? Well first he should find Ayami but knowing her, she is probably floating above them right now using her cloud rider jutsu so that wasn't really an issue for him at the moment. He could probably make a run for it but that red marked man would be after him again and probably drag him back. He sighed. He should have known by now to hide his headband in front of other ninja or anyone for that matter. So many problems have come because of it but he knew that no matter what trouble that he got into, he would never take it off. To take it off would be to break his promises to her…….

"Areku!" He blinked for a moment before he looked around. Who is calling him? Looking to his right, he saw that nice woman, Hinata Hyuuga he believed her name was, calling for him. Seeing that she was so nice to him last night, he decided that he should help clean up the pots from last night (he knew that the one named Shino left early and that Kiba probably wasn't going to do it and he felt bad that they left her with that choir). Plus, he did eat some of their food even if she didn't have to give it to him so he felt that he should have repaid the favor. Getting up, he jumped down from the low branch, now standing in front of Hinata.

"Yes Miss Hyuuga?" He asked. He felt that you should always polite to new people and technically, Hinata was a new person to him.

"Umm, thank you for cleaning the pots." She asked, a little embarrassed that she was saying thank you over such a small thing. He merely nodded and returned to sit under the tree.

After getting the rest of the camp equipment packed up, she took a seat right next to Areku.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean? Aren't I still your prisoner?" He blinked. This caused Hinata to giggle slightly.

"Well you are I guess. Our original plan was to take you back with us to Konoha so we could find out why you have that headband." She then looked upward into the trees. "And maybe we make you into one of us." She finished.

Areku nodded and then said, "I will go with you because of how much kindness you have shown me." He then looked away from her. "I will not, however, become a part of your village's ninja." Hinata frowned at that.

"Why not? It would be pretty easy for you –" But she was cut off when two puffs of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Are we ready to go Hinata?" Shino asked in his usual monotone voice. With a sigh, she nodded and together the three headed towards Konoha…….

* * *

"So this is Konoha eh?" Areku asked, looking up at the giant wooden walls that encircled the ninja village, two guards stationed right out the giant gate that stood before the four.

"Yeah it is." Kiba said. "Come on now you punk." Kiba grumbled, heading towards the gate. Hinata merely glared at him, thinking he was being rude again as Shino remained silent, like he usually does. Sighing, the three followed Kiba as he showed the guards who he and his team were and that they were reporting their return.

Nodding, the two guards quickly opened up the two giant gates. As the travelers walked through, Areku couldn't help but notice the stare that the ninja guards were giving him.

Areku gasped in amazement, not noticing the giant gates closing behind him. He has been to many villages his travels (even to some ninja villages) but Konoha was huge. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the sweet smell of so many different kinds of food. He could easily travel the town and still not see everything three days later. The thing that stood out to him the most was the six faces carved into the giant mountain in the back of the village.

Kiba just sighed as he and his team started to head towards the Hokage Tower. He just knew that the Hokage was going to have a field day with him on this. He would probably get laughed at for being showed up by a kid who came out a nowhere. Sigh, he, with his teammates beside him, started to head towards the tower but then noticed that said kid was not walking with him and the team. Turning back, he noticed that Areku was glazing over the town with amazement. Growling slightly, he walked back up to the kid and hit him on top the head.

"Hurry up!" Kiba said, "We got to go meet the Lord Hokage." Kiba then started to head towards the Hokage tower, Hinata giving Areku a sympathetic glace and Shino being……..well Shino.

Rubbing his head, Areku went against his better judgment and followed the three……

* * *

Sighing slightly, the young Hokage glared slightly at her work as she leaned back in her chair. It was a nice summer morning, her office filled with warm sunlight as birds chirped lightly outside her window. Turning her head slightly at the birds, she noticed a small red bird nuzzling against a bigger orange bird. She smiled lightly at the two. The two small birds reminded her of him and what she had lost. What she could have. She shook her head at could. What she _should_ have done before he left on that mission. She should have told him she loved him. She should of told him to stay, that the mission was to dangerous. She sighed again. Oh how she missed……(Alia: Anyone want to take a guess at who the Hokage is?)

The Hokage's thoughts were interrupted when her door swung open without a knock. She knew of only three people that did that and one of them was currently not in this world and the other was on a mission at the moment so that must mean………

Turning her head, she saw a young woman who looked about 12 years old walking towards her, a bright orange book (Kaleen: NO! It is not that book you are all thinking of) in her hand. The young woman had crystal blue eyes like his but had fire red hair that was in a long braid down her back, a pair of thin circular glasses sitting on top of her noise. She was about five foot four inches and wore a red vest over a black long sleeved shirt and dark brown shorts. A small light blue knapsack lay on her back, its strap going across her chest, as well as a small blue case on her leg for shuriken and other ninja projectiles. A blue headband went across her waist, showing to the word that she was a ninja of Konoha. After a few steps, she closed the book and put it in her bag as she turned her heard toward the Hokage, a smile on her face as she quickly walked forward. Stepping up to the Hokage, she quickly gave her a hug.

"Morning mother." The young woman said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Kasumi." The Hokage responded. It is true. This young woman was the Hokage's daughter. She was found outside on top of the Hokage monument on a cloudy summer's night. Since no one claimed her as their own child, the Hokage decided to adopt her.

"So what are your plans for today Kasumi?" The Hokage asked, breaking the hug and goes back to her paperwork once again. Kasumi only sighed at this.

"I really don't know. I could train but I don't see the point in training if I am already the best genin in Konoha." This was true as well. Kasumi was a natural when it came to shuriken throwing and fire ninjutsu. She was also taking lessons from her mother when ever her mother had time (with the war going, her mother had been pretty busy lately). She quickly gained some super human strength as well as some medical jutsu. She is also quite intelligent, her IQ almost rivaling against the great ANBU Shikamaru. She has already beaten all the genin in Konoha, making her top genin automatically.

The Hokage only sighed at this. "What have I told you about training Kasumi? Even though you are top genin-"

"I still have to keep improving." Kasumi whined a little. "I know mother but how can I get stronger if all the people around my rank are weak?"

"What about training against people above your rank?" The Hokage said, looking over some papers. Kasumi stared wide-eyed at her mother.

"But if I did that then I would get killed!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Then you should train more or I could give you a mission to do." The Hokage responded. Kasumi grumbled at this.

"Maybe I will just stay in the library and work on my ninja tactics." Kasumi grumbled.

"Seem to me that our little princess is getting a little bored being stuck here." The two women turned to the doorway, one with a giant smile on her face and the other having a smile but to a smaller degree.

"Uncle Kiba!" Kasumi grinned as she ran and jumped into the older man's arms. The Hokage grinned as she got up from behind her desk and walked over to the group of four. Wait a minute. Four? Had she send one more person then she thought she did? Looking over to the four, her eyes widen slightly.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Areku turned to the Hokage. She was about his height with emerald green eyes and (to his surprise) bright pink hair (Kaleen: If this doesn't tell you who this is I dunno what will). She had the traditional red sakkat with the kanji of fire in red on the front of it as well as a red sleeveless jacket and a pair of black pants. A small green crystal hung around her neck as well as a pair of black gloves sat on her hands.

Seeing him stare at the Hokage, Kiba let go of Kasumi and walked over to Areku. Without warning, Kiba tried to bonk him on the head. To Kiba's surprise, he easily dodged the blow by bending forward, his left palm open over his right fist, causing Kiba to lose his balance and fall to the ground. This caused Hinata to giggle slightly at the comical scene as Shino remained silent. Though, if one looked close enough, you could see him grinning slightly.

"It is an honor to meet you Mistress Hokage." Areku said. The Hokage nodded, mirroring him, bowing slightly forward with her left had over the other.

"The honor is mine Master Mizudo." She said. This caused a gasp from everyone. They had never seen the Hokage bow to another, unless it was another Kage or a Daimyo.

"Mother!" Kasumi growled. "Why are you bowing to him? He is nothing more then a simple peasant ninja!"

"Be quiet Kasumi! Show some respect! This here is the son of the late Mizukage!" The Hokage glared at her daughter. Kasumi's gasped as her face sadden as she looked down to the ground in shame.

Areku only frowned in sadness. He didn't mean to get the Hokage's daughter in trouble. In fact, he didn't really care how she saw him. He found out that ninja's that boast a lot are usually very weak and just say those things for show.

"It's ok really." Areku said with a lop-sided smile. "As for being the Mizukage's son……………..well I am sure you have heard the reports." His face looked towards the ground as he spoke. The Hokage could only smile sadly as she hugged the boy slightly.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry for the lost of your mother. She was a close friend of mine from a few years back." She said with a sad smile. Areku nodded, sadly smiled back under his ninja mask. She quickly released the boy and took her seat behind her desk, now putting on her business face.

"Team Inuzuka," She started. "Report on your mission." The three ninja's looked at each other wondering what to say. Gulping slightly, Hinata walked forward.

"We headed for the village that was reported to be the next point in which the stone ninja would be attacking." The Hokage nodded, signaling her to continue.

"When we got there," She turned to Areku as she continued to speak, "Master Mizudo and his sister had already taken care of the ninja and were currently walking back into town. When Kiba tried to touch his headband, he attacked Kiba. Shino then knocked him out and I put him under a paralysis jutsu. After that we had returned him, bringing him with us." Hinata finished. This left the Hokage wide eyed. Kasumi was also wide eyed at this. She then turned to Areku who looked slightly annoyed about the whole thing. This boy and another took out a jounin and five chuunin by themselves! Just how powerful is he? Maybe……

"I see. Thank you for your report Miss Hyuuga." The Hokage said. She then turned her attention towards Areku.

"Master Mizudo."

"Yes Mistress Hokage?"

"I have a request from the one Kage to another Kage, or in this case, future Kage." Areku could only raise an eyebrow to this. What was she asking? True he is good but he is nowhere near Kage level.

"What is the request?" Areku questioned. The Hokage sighed. This was a hard thing to ask, especially of someone so young and so close to someone she knew but she had very little choice in the matter.

"I want you and your sister to become a Konoha ninja and fight with us in this war." Kiba and Kasumi gasped at this as Hinata looked a little worried and Shino looked as he always did. Before Areku could respond, however, a large explosion was heard on the north gate of Konoha.

"What was that!" Kiba growled, ready to fight. It was then that a chuunin quickly ran into the room, panting and had many scratches on him.

"Report!" The Hokage commanded.

"Surprise attack………came from the……sky……just one…….silver hair and…….wore a Suna headband." Areku eyes widen at this. She wouldn't have attacked one of the major ninja villages in the world alone now would she? Sighing to himself, he mentally nodded. Of course she would have, if only to save him.

Bowing slightly, he responded, "I know who is attacking the village. I will take care of it." With that, he quickly ran out the door towards the attack sight………

* * *

Kaleen: (frowns slightly) I hope Kiba wasn't to OOC. I kinda saw him as a hot-head, hence why he and Areku fought a little.

Alia: (pats Kaleen) I am sure you did just fine little bro!

Kaleen: (sighs) Please send us reviews…………


End file.
